Juegos Psíquicos
by KTTR
Summary: A veces la realidad no es más de lo que podermos percibir, y a veces está más allá de nuestra imaginación. Yakumo va al parque para ayudar a Kenji con un cuadro que le cuesta dibujar. Lo que no se espera es que alguien desconocido la está esperando.


**Juegos Psíquicos**

Bueno, esto parecía ser un día normal.

Yakumo caminaba sola por la plaza. Había quedado de quedarse ahí con Harima, para "capturar el paisaje de un parque en el papel".

-_Es que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle_- se había excusado cuando ella le preguntó la razón- _Que no me sale bien por algún motivo, y quiero saber en qué me estoy equivocando_

Yakumo pasó la vista por la plaza. Ni rastro del mangaka.

Cualquier persona que la hubiese visto ahí, con una bolsa llena de todas las cosas que había pensado que le podrían servir, tan arreglada y perfecta con su simple presencia, cualquier persona habría pensado que esperaba a su afortunado e inexistente novio, quizás en su primera cita.

O al menos eso era lo que veía en la mente de las personas que pasaban a su lado. Claro, ella contaba con una parca casi blanca con un gorro de bordes de pelos sintéticos adjunto; y jeans azules y algo apretados, que su hermana le había comprado sorpresivamente el día anterior y ahora los llevaba tan solo para no herir sus sentimientos. No es que le incomodaran los pantalones en sí, sino que las palabras "¡Miren qué piernas!" le producían cierta vergüenza, rosando el miedo.

Comprendiendo al fin que el artista no llegaría sino hasta dentro de un buen rato, se sentó en una banca cercana, en medio del parque.

Sin nada que poder hacer, miró distraídamente hacia su lado izquierdo. Ahí encontró a un chico un poco menor que ella, el cual la miraba de reojo.

-¿Voy ahora… o será mejor que no? ¿Qué le puedo decir?- pensaba él, creyendo que su mente era un refugio de intimidad- ¡No! En estas ocasiones debo actuar como un hombre ¡Sí! Debo ir hacia allá y… ¿Y qué? Diablos, no sé qué decirle. No tengo nada para hablar con ella…

Y así, dejó que el muchacho divagara en sus pensamientos. No le interesaba lo que los hombres pensaban, la verdad es que nunca supo por qué razón se le había concedido ese "don", y es que luego de que la pequeña fantasma de niña con kimono dejara de aparecérsele sentía que necesitaba comunicar ese secreto a Kenji, aunque claro, la timidez y el temor a lo que pensara su amigo después de tal revelación la mantenían a raya. En cierta forma extrañaba a esa niña, aunque sus encuentros con ella no fueran de lo más relajados. Sentía que ella podía comprenderla. Después de todo eran las únicas dos personas que conocían su poder.

Miró hacia otro lado y notó a dos señoras de mediana edad que pasaban por ahí cerca. Como no pudo leer sus mentes adivinó que estarían cuchicheando de otra persona.

De pronto algo la hizo saltar. Nada más pasar su vista por la plaza se vio a sí misma en el oscuro rincón de un callejón de lo más sucio, frente a un hombre que levantaba un cuchillo ensangrentado. Su rostro deformado por la cólera le impedía reconocerlo. El filo de la hoja resplandeció ante la luna y bajó con un rápido movimiento.

Todo volvió a la normalidad. El parque apareció tan de repente como se había ido y Yakumo supo que se encontraba nuevamente sentada en ese banquito.

Pero… ¿Qué había sido eso? Habría jurado que por un segundo estaba a punto de morir. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y notó que comenzaban a humedecerse. Se abrazó a sí misma y apretó su pecho, en donde no había ningún puñal enterrado ¡Pero si había sido tan real!

¿Se habría quedado dormida otra vez? Quizás ni se dio cuenta y había tenido una pesadilla. Observó a su alrededor para ver cuánto tiempo habría pasado.

El muchacho a su izquierda todavía divagaba en sus pensamientos, indeciso con respecto a invitarla a salir o algo así. Miró hacia su derecha, las mujeres apenas habían avanzado un par de metros desde que dejó de mirarlas. Y por último observó el cielo… todo estaba igual.

¿Qué significaba esto? Apenas si habían transcurrido algunos segundos… no. No lo había soñado. Esa imagen se le presentó tan fugazmente como ella la presenció.

La peliazul se puso de pie, casi sin darse cuenta, y pensó…

Esa escena solo podía significar una cosa: Alguien planeaba matarla, de una forma tremendamente brutal. Tenía que salir de ahí y rápido.

Con la vista clavada en el suelo, ignorando los pensamientos pervertidos que los hombres le lanzaban como balas a un zorro aterrado, marchó rápidamente para salir de ahí. No le importó que la gente advirtiera su respiración agitada, ni su mirada de pavor. Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes

¡Oh! ¿Cómo hubiera deseado que él se encontrara ahí para protegerla, para decirle que no importaba lo que pasara, él podría acabar con el tipo que había pensado eso? ¿Cómo hubiera deseado verlo frente a ella, con sus lentes de sol absorbiendo la amenazante luz de su desesperanza, y con esa sonrisa que de cuando en cuando se le escapaba?

¡No! No podía pensar en eso ahora. Ya lo había decidido y haría todo lo posible porque su querida hermana se enamorara de él.

Repentinamente otra imagen cruzó su mente. Ahora veía desde arriba a Tenma, la cual vestía un bello vestido blanco, con velo y ramo de flores en las manos. A su lado un moreno que, al parecer, había insistido en no quitarse los anteojos para su propia boda.

Así era. Una boda… La Boda, que tanto quería Yakumo, se efectuaba ahora mismo, bajo sus pies. Todos los invitados estaban alegres, todos sorprendidos, pero felices al fin y al cabo, excepto tres personas.

-Esto es lo que querías ¿No?- habló una voz por detrás de su hombro y la chica volteó a ver.

Una rubia que en tiempos antiguos siempre se mostraba fresca y poderosa, insensible ante las miles de confesiones amorosas que le daban hombre tras hombre, ahora estaba acabada, sucia, herida, deprimida y tan solo cubierta por su largo cabello despeinado y andrajosos trapos. Mas en vez de mostrar desesperanza, su rostro expresaba completa sumisión y aceptación.

-Esto querías lograr ¿No?- repitió sin despegar la mirada de la pareja en el altar- Felicidades, lo has logrado.

A Yakumo le dio un vuelco el corazón. Eri estaba… ¡Eri Sawachika se encontraba crucificada!

-La salvación de unos pocos por el sufrimiento de muchos- dijo otra voz, con el mismo tono melancólico, al otro lado de la Tsukamoto.

Se volteó nuevamente y comprobó horrorizada a la enfermera de su escuela, en las mismas condiciones que la princesa. Entonces Tae levantó la vista de la pareja en el altar y la miró a ella.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar y cosas que no se deben evitar ¿Cuál crees que es esta?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el magullado rostro de la enfermera. Era horrible presenciar ese espectáculo para la muchacha, las cabezas de las dos mujeres a cada uno de sus lados parecían estar haciendo una reverencia por la curvatura de sus espaldas. Sus huesos sobresalían por sobre la piel mal nutrida, deberían estar llevando días colgando de esos pedazos de madera.

Quiso ir a ayudarlas ¿Cómo es que nadie las veía? ¿Por qué nadie iba a ayudarlas? Intentó moverse… y su mano se lo impidió. Algo en su muñeca y sus tobillos le impedía salir de donde se encontrara.

Se temió lo peor… No. No quería mirar. No quería confirmar sus sospechas. Le aterraba ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué había hecho? Sin embargo no pudo evitar lo inevitable. Ya fuera por reacción, coincidencia o que realmente sentía curiosidad o esperanza, miró su mano derecha… y se paralizó.

Las lágrimas brotaron silenciosamente desde sus ojos, pasando por sus blancas mejillas y finalmente cayendo desde el mentón, varios metros hasta el suelo. Yakumo sintió ganas de que todo aquello fuera un sueño, una pesadilla, de estar en su cama y que su hermana estuviera pidiéndole a gritos despertar.

Pero no despertaba ¿Significaría aquello que esto no era un sueño? ¿Era, acaso, la dura realidad? ¿Por qué en el principio de su mano había un clavo oxidado, atándola a un poste de madera horizontal?

Desesperada, contempló el resto de su cuerpo y, tal y como la princesa y la enfermera, ella se encontraba ahí, en el centro del altar, frente a todos los invitados y los novios, y con el sacerdote dándole la espalda. Yakumo estaba crucificada.

De pronto todo se volvió borroso, excepto las tres cruces con sus presas. Por un segundo pareció que miles de bestias sin forma corrían en estampida hacia ellas, luego todo el ruido disminuyó.

Las tres se encontraban en una montaña sin vegetación. El cielo se mostraba negro y peligroso, amenazando con destruir todo lo posible. Una aplastante sensación se sequedad le invadió, como si de un momento a otro, toda el agua de su cuerpo desapareciera. Intentó tragar saliva, pero la aspereza de su garganta al contraerse le dolió como la peor de las enfermedades respiratorias. Sintió que se resquebrajaba en miles de frágiles pedacitos. Dio arcadas, estaba segura de que vomitaría, pero no salió nada. En su cuerpo semidesnudo sobresalían las costillas sobre un estómago vacío.

Inevitablemente tragó saliva de nuevo y el dolor regresó, esta vez más intenso ¿Qué era esa sensación en su garganta? Era como si todo dentro de ella se derrumbara, como una torre inestable al impactar contra el proyectil de una catapulta.

No lo podía soportar. Debía conseguir agua. Con el menor de los movimientos provocaba heridas en todo su cuerpo, rupturas de las que no salía ni una gota de sangre, pues no había.

Entonces reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y haciendo un esfuerzo inconmensurable, susurró una única palabra:

-A… gua

A sus pies ya no se encontraban los invitados a la boda o los festejados, sino que un grupo de soldados de la antigüedad, de armaduras al estilo grecorromano, además de un grupo de personas de aspecto más arábigo, de cabello enrulado y negro. Algunas mujeres lloraban y otros hombres miraban desesperanzados a la muchacha, que veía todo como en una película, aunque aún así podía sentir todo como en la realidad.

Uno de los soldados se la quedó viendo un rato, como dudoso. Entonces sacó una escalera de mano de quién sabe dónde y la apoyó a uno de los lados de la cruz de Yakumo. En seguida buscó algo en una mesita cercana y subió con ese pequeño objeto, que ella no alcanzó a ver, ni le importaba lo suficiente.

Cuando el guerrero llegó a su lado, sacó una diminuta copa de madera, toda sucia y maltrecha y con un líquido amarillento. Humedeció sus dedos en el líquido y después mojó los labios de la peliazul con la sustancia.

-Alcohol- pensó al identificar el olor

No pensó que la escucharan, ni menos que acataran su petición, mas, de alguna forma sabía lo que se venía a continuación y, en cierta medida, lo prefería a estar en tal estado.

El mismo soldado retiró la escalera de mano, casi delicadamente, como si sintiera compasión por aquella muchacha, luego tomó algo del suelo con las dos manos y se paró frente a Yakumo.

Finalmente ella lo miró por última vez y comprendió lo que iba a hacer. A pesar de todo, del dolor, del miedo y la impresión, no podía culparlo. Cerró los ojos, aunque le dolía enormemente, pues no había agua que pudiera deslizar limpiamente a los párpados hasta abajo, sin embargo como ya era lo último que haría, creyó que no importaría más dolor.

Incluso con los ojos cerrados, tras haber hecho ese gesto de perdón al pobre hombre que debía matarla, vio venir la lanza, cual flecha certera hacia su pecho…

…

-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Yakumo abrió los ojos. No lo creyó. No entendió lo que vio, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

-Señorita…- dijo un chico de cabello negro, un tanto feo, de nariz ganchuda y ojeras grises- por fin despierta. Me tenía preocupado.

La muchacha se sentó casi como convulsionada. El parque estaba ahí, y ella se encontraba tirada en una de las bancas.

Miró para todos lados. Alrededor de ellos había un tumulto de gente reunida. Seguramente algo grave había transcurrido en un lapso de tiempo indefinido para ella.

-¿Qué…- se llevó lentamente una mano a la cara, tapándose un ojo- ¿Qué pasó?

-Se desmayó- contestó el chiquillo, obviamente preocupado- ¿Se encuentra bien? Un momento parecía ir perfectamente caminando y al otro se desploma en el suelo.

-Yo… sí…- contestó no muy convincente. Trató de pararse, pero las piernas le flaquearon. En un instante revivió todo el dolor experimentado en esa extraña pesadilla, y cayó.

Se abrazó a sí misma en el suelo. Comenzó a llorar. Era algo terrible, que no quería recordar. Ojalá pudiese cerrar ese pedazo en su memoria, para así no tener que rememorar…

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- se oyó por allá arriba. Ya no le importaba mucho lo que estuvieran haciendo las demás personas. Tenía que salir de ahí y rápido.

Intentó ponerse de pie, evitando las manos que de un momento a otro la empujaron hacia el piso, mas eran muchas personas y no pudo evitar caerse otra vez.

Quedó tendida boca arriba, con todas esas caras mirándola preocupadas. Ellos no entendían. Ahí había alguien que le transmitía esas imágenes, esas escenas paranoicas.

El sol la encandiló, transformando a los presentes arriba de ella en siluetas negras por el contraste de luz

-¡Déjenme!...- reclamaba al borde de la desesperación- ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy…

Pero se calló. Claro, si alrededor suyo ya no habían más personas, sino demonios negros, con variadas formas; unos con alas de murciélago, otros con una peluda cola que se deslizaba por el cuerpo de la muchacha. Ella se encontraba atada en una cama de piedra con correas de cuero gruesas. El humo negro salía desde su espalda y ascendía, perdiéndose en un cielo negro ¡Se estaba quemando!

-¡Suéltenme!- gemía, pataleando con todas sus fuerzas- ¡SUÉLTENME!

Comenzó a gritar. Ya no podía soportarlo, debía terminar con ese infierno de catástrofes.

Las llamas se elevaron varios metros en el aire, creando un muro de fuego a su alrededor, entonces las puntas se doblaron hacia ella, como olas en el mar, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento, con quemarla viva.

-No… No ¡No!- repetía constantemente, como si alguien pudiese escucharla- ¡No quiero morir! ¡NO!

El fuego se abalanzó sobre ella, y su cara se empapó.

-¡Ups!- exclamó un hombre que pasaba trotando por ahí, con ropa deportiva y una botellita de agua en la mano- Lo siento, no fue intencional

Y siguió con su recorrido. Yakumo lo quedó viendo, atónita, incrédula ¿Qué había pasado?

Observó su entorno. Se encontraba nuevamente en esa banquita, pero el parque tenía un tono distinto a cuando había llegado.

-Ya se hizo de tarde- se dijo a sí misma, divisando los colores rojizos del cielo. Se había dormido. Todo había sido una pesadilla.

Se sintió aliviada. Al fin todo no había sido más que un mero sueño, extraño, terrible y sádico, pero sueño al fin y al cabo.

Al parecer Kenji no llegaría, así que tomó sus cosas, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Todavía no podía creer aquello. Estaba viva ¡Qué linda era la vida! Por fin estaba libre de todo aquel sufrimiento.

Dejó de mirar un rato el lindo cielo allá arriba para ver por donde caminaba y se encontró con alguien que no se esperaba. En una de los límites de la plaza, una rubia de pelo tomado y mirada entre alegre y soñadora se dirigía corriendo hacia ella. La saludaba animadamente con una mano alzada.

-¡Yakumo!- la llamó incluso antes de juntarse

-¡Sarah!- exclamó la peliazul. Estaba feliz de que alguien conocido estuviera ahí. Al menos así podría descansar y tener compañía.

-¡Sarah!- habló una voz a su espalda, una voz conocida, una voz que no esperaba escuchar nunca… fuera de su boca.

Entonces la rubia la atravesó, como un fantasma, y pasó de largo. Yakumo se abrazó a sí misma otra vez, pero ahora era por los nervios que se le fueron a la cabeza por atravesar a su amiga.

Se volteó y confirmó lo que se temía. Ahí se encontraba Sarah, abrazando cariñosamente a otra Yakumo.

La verdadera miró a la pareja boquiabierta. Estaba tan estupefacta que no hizo nada mientras su copia y su amiga terminaban de saludarse.

-¡Te he buscado por todas partes!- le reclamó Sarah a la falsa Yakumo

-¿En serio?- respondía divertida, como si no hubiera vivido todo ese tormento de la mañana.

-¡O-oye!- exclamó la verdadera, y es que ya no se podía controlar, sin importar qué tan calmada fuera, algo la enojaba, la encolerizaba al ver tan unidas a su yo falso (fuera quien fuera en verdad) y a su mejor amiga.

La pareja comenzó a caminar calmadamente, ignorando los reclamos de la chica.

-¡Sarah! ¡Soy yo, Yakumo! ¡La verdadera Yakumo!- le gritaba, mas su amiga no parecía escucharla.

Intentó posicionarse delante de ambas para impedir su paso, mientras les hacía ver que ahí estaba ella, sin embargo era atravesada por la pareja.

En ese momento se volteó a mirarlas, pero ya no estaban ahí. Ahora todo se encontraba en un constante movimiento de arriba a abajo, como un temblor bajo sus pies. Asustada, se aferró a lo primero que vio delante suyo, para luego comprender que ya no se encontraba sobre la tierra ¡Estaba montando una jirafa! Y no solo eso, pues por más que mirase solo conseguía divisar animales de todas las especies, corriendo en la misma dirección y sentido, en medio de un valle verde, con grandes sauces y lagos por aquí y por allá. Yakumo podía sentirlo, el latir ferviente de Piotr, su grueso pelaje rosando su cara, el sudor que le quemaba la piel y arruinaba sus ropas.

Un jalón la sacó de ahí, la chica pasó de estar montada en el animal al asiento de conductor de un auto de carreras.

La máquina rugía, como mil demonios recibiendo su castigo. No entendía cómo, pero podía manejar sin problemas, aún estando a 150 km por hora.

-Así se hace, ahora déjamelos a mí- dijo una voz a su lado, y su maestra de escuela, la profesora Itoko se paró en el asiento del copiloto, sacó medio cuerpo por una ventanilla en el techo del auto y comenzó a disparar con una metralleta que Yakumo no había alcanzado a ver hasta ese momento por estar muy concentrada en la pista.

Unos segundos más tarde, la profesora se guareció en su asiento y le gritó "¡Cuidado!", justo antes de que un impacto de bala rompiera el espejo retrovisor entre ambas.

Entonces la muchacha se atrevió a mirar a su maestra, pero quedó con la vista clavada en el paisaje detrás de ella, un cielo azul que se topaba con el inmenso mar…

Y cayó desde varios metros al agua.

¡SPLASH!

Cuando sacó la cabeza de la superficie para inspirar aire, escuchó voces que jugaban y reían, como en un día normal de playa.

Y ahí se encontraba, en la playa. Tocó el suelo de arena con los pies y notó que el nivel del agua le llegaba tan solo hasta la cintura.

-¡Pásame la pelota, Yakumo!- gritó una voz alegremente y la aludida se volteó, buscando el objeto por reacción, sin reparar inmediatamente en que la voz que escuchaba era nuevamente la suya.

-¡Aquí te va, Yakumo!- dijo otra voz y la peliazul se quedó paralizada al mirar hacia la playa, llena de… Yakumos

Yakumos tomando sol, Yakumos jugando al voleibol playero, Yakumos haciendo castillos de arena, Yakumos tirándose agua mutuamente, Yakumos ¿Aterrizando en paracaídas?

-Esto…- pensó- tiene que parar. De alguna forma tiene que parar.

Caminó en sentido contrario al mar, ignorando a sus otros yo. En un principio le incomodó que algunas fueran algo distintas.

-¡Ya te dije que no me molestaras!- escuchó a una que repartía insultos, furiosa con todo el mundo

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpaba otra, dejando completamente perplejas a sus oyentes- ¡Es que no me pude controlar! ¡En serio que no quise tomar jugo de coco antes de irme a dormir! ¡Pero es que es tan irresistible!

-Mi Kenji, mi querido Kenji ¿Sabes cuánto te amo?- relataba una tercera, abrazando un peluche tamaño real del artista y besándolo de vez en cuando. A veces con un simple besito tímido, otras tan apasionadamente que la real se ponía colorada de tan solo escucharla

Y había también otros casos que no valía la pena mencionar. Lo que más le dolía y le avergonzaba era que, por muy alejados que estuvieran esas personalidades de ella, ninguna era algo que no hubiera experimentado.

Llegó al fin al límite en donde terminaba la playa y comenzaba la calle. Estaba cansada. Quería terminar con todo aquello.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró. De un momento para otro ya entendía lo que estaba pasando. Sus voces se quedaron atrás, hablando y gritando, pero apagándose cada vez más. Yakumo caminó con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que estaba libre de peligro.

Entonces los abrió y un auto pasó a centímetros de su cara, a una velocidad tan grande que apenas pudo ver su estela. La ráfaga de viento que dejó detrás de sí la empujó un poco, mas no temió.

De pronto un avión de guerra cayó desde el cielo y se estrelló a tan solo un par de metros de ella, sin embargo ni se inmutó. Siguió caminando, indiferente a los sucesos increíbles que acontecían en su camino.

Un río de ratas, una lucha entre robots gigantes, incluso Kenji arrodillado, con terno negro y ofreciéndole un anillo dentro de una cajita forrada en terciopelo, dio tanto resultado como Tenma, sumida en la miseria y el dolor, gritando frases incoherentes a personas y dioses que no estaban ahí.

Yakumo se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se dejó caer en la banca de la plaza. En verdad que estaba cansada, ya no quería jugar más.

…

Un hombre de aspecto humilde y caritativo le tapó el sol de mediodía, que volvía el color interior de sus párpados en un amarillo cerillento. La chica abrió los ojos de nuevo, mas no lo saludó ni mostró el menor respeto hacia él.

-Sí, yo también lo pensaría- dijo el tipo- Aunque no me arrepiento. Fue divertido

-Al principio no me gustó- reclamó ella, aún sentada- por favor, no lo vuelva a hacer.

-¿En serio no te gustó? ¡Qué lástima!- se lamentó fingiendo desilusión. Acto seguido se sentó a su lado, como si fuese un amigo de confianza.

Era un tipo relativamente joven, aunque ya adulto. Vestía una camisa rojiza, abierta, dejando mostrar una sudadera. Llevaba pantalones color Vich y zapatos negros, y su cabello rojo era aplastado por un yóquey de lana a cuadritos.

-Eres alguien con habilidades especiales, Yakumo- comenzó a explicar y la aludida, aunque un poco molesta por la repentina sobre confianza, sentía curiosidad y decidió escuchar- Como ya habrás notado, yo también tengo ciertos poderes, como tú. Entre ellos el leer la mente y crear ilusiones a las personas que pueden indagar en mis pensamientos. Es por eso que no puedes adentrarte en mi cabeza.

Se detuvo un momento, como sorprendiéndose por un detalle, pero le restó importancia y continuó

-Existe una sociedad en todo esto. Podemos ayudarte a desarrollar tu extraordinario talento. Créeme que incluso entre nosotros, tú eres alguien con mucho potencial, podrías…

Sin embargo se interrumpió, pues la chiquilla se levantaba, sin mirarlo.

-Lo siento, no estoy interesada en nada de eso- contestó lo más amablemente que pudo. Dio media vuelta y lo observó, con la bolsa de compras delante de sus rodillas, siendo afirmada por ambas manos- Adiós.

Y así sin más, dejó al tipo plantado, mirándola embobado.

No quería participar en algo que hiriera a otras personas, como ese hombre lo había hecho con ella, ni menos jugar con sentimientos profundos.

-¡Eh! Yakumo- la llamó el hombre, alzando la voz para que se escuchara a través de la distancia, mas ella ni siquiera se paró para escucharlo- No creas que esto ha acabado aquí ¡Vendrán más a probarte! ¡Y no creas que serán tan clementes como yo!

Pero ya no servía de nada. Yakumo abandonaba la plaza, pensando en el baño que se daría al llegar a su hogar.


End file.
